Shiho Kitazawa
}}Shiho Kitazawa(北沢志保 , Kitazawa Shiho), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Visual, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Sora Amamiya(雨宮天, Amamiya Sora). Appearance Shiho has very dark brown hair that is wavy, which she wears down. It sits just below her torso. She has honey colored eyes. Shiho's casual wear consists of a simple black and white striped t-shirt that is quite long in length, that also has a black cat print sitting along the bottom. She wears a black lace skirt, that is mostly covered by the length of her shirt. Personality Shiho is considered to be the "lone wolf" of the Theater, often acting cold and distant from people, and views everyone as her rival. She struggles at openly communicating how she feels, and can admit she is not the best at forming sentences. A lot of Shiho's cold demeanor stems for a childhood trauma. When she was a small child, her father vanished one day without warning and she hasn't seen him since. This led to Shiho becoming the caretaker of her younger bother, Riku, meaning she had to mentally grow up a lost faster than she should have and lost a significant amount of her childhood. She actually became an idol simply to support her family. She dreams of one day being able to treat her brother to a trip overseas, or to shower him with gifts. However, she still wishes she could spend a little more time at home helping out her mother and playing with Riku. Because of this, she is known to take her work very seriously, thus producing her uptight attitude. She is often seen staring at her phone screen- which the others interpret as her disinterest towards them- but the truth is that she is just often talking to her mother, as they check in on each other often. Despite how serious she acts, she actually admires idols and they work they do, because they remind her of the princess from the picture books she used to read. The small pieces of her childhood she has left are very dear to her. Shiho is also seen to really love Plushies and other soft toys. Because of this, a lot of girls in the Theater have noted that Shiho still has a childish side that she cherishes. One of her favorite plush toys in particular is a black cat named "Kitty", that was revealed to be a gift from her father when she was 8. She considers it her treasure, and is sometimes seen talking to it. Shiho is quite skilled in household chores due to how quickly she had to learn. She is known to sew up the other Idols' costumes and other clothing, such as when she fixed up Tamaki's jacket after she fell one time. She is also quite book smart, and often helps out the other girls around her age with their studies, such as Mirai. She actually cares for the girls of the Theater quite a lot, and is quite sentimental in nature, but hates it when other people catch her in this mood because it "doesn't fit her image". She is also very polite, referring to almost everyone by their family name. Her serious nature has almost become somewhat of a inside joke among other girls, especially Akane. Shiho seems to ignore this however, as she would just prefer to keep working hard without focusing on anyone else. Oddly, she is seen to have some trouble picking up dance moves, and is revealed that she practices hard in her spare time at home just to catch up to everyone else. Is sometimes seen to become nervous before a live, however she relies on messages from her mother to calm her down. While on stage, she forces a smile for her fans, as she doesn't want to create an image for herself that appears cold towards fans. She is aware that an idol should be proud of the work they do, and one day hopes to be proud of herself. History Relationships Kana Yabuki Shizuka Mogami Trivia * Shiho is often linked with black cats, so much so it has essentially become her symbol at this point. * She insists that her book smarts comes from helping Kana with her homework so often Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols